Neo, In a Variety of Flavors
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: Neo gets bored in meetings. Neo liked stabbing people after. People didn't like that and made her stop. Now, Neo watches videos on her Scroll, looking for ideas of a very special nature to go and try for herself. Smut, smut, and smut.
1. Trying Out a Special Shirt

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Official Supporters:**_

 **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile**

 **High Priest, Alvelvnor**

 **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**

 **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**

 **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**

 **Acolyte, Emperor King Perby**

 **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**

 **Initiate, Shadie**

 **Initiate, Greg Gibson**

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction so we can get your name in nice and proper, alright?**_

 _ **I am now, thanks to Supporters as listed above, stable and safe and working regularly on Fanfictions and an original, private project called Re:Programmed. Details**_ **will** _**be starting to come out within the next couple of months once I find an adequate animator.**_

 _ **I couldn't do any of this without you wonderful people's support, of every variety. Thanks to all you guys~!**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Characters :**_ **Neo**

 _ **Tags :**_ **Mirror, Self-Cest, Masturbation, Oral, Swallowing, Paizuri**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Every week, Cinder demanded that the most important figures in her little plan get together, except Adam. That prick was off in Mistral doing _something_ , Neo didn't know or care what. Probably brooding on a cliff somewhere and writing dramatic poetry about that cat he'd lost a few months back, a bit before Cinder roped him into her little doomsday plan, or whatever. Honestly, if it bugged him _that_ much, then why didn't he just go to a pound or something and adopt one out of there? Gods knew there were plenty of strays in places as big as Vale and Mistral, and it might loosen that stick in his ass up a bit so he could yank it out.

Neo snorted at the image that conjured, shaking her head while Roman prattled on about Dust supplies, safe houses, and Lien stores. All of which was very, very important, and even more insufferably _boring_ to her. But she had to be here, at least Roman said so, and what he said she did, no matter how dangerous. For her, or whoever she ran into after one of these aggravating, boring meetings. The first ten of the damn things ended up with unfortunate suckers getting lured into alleys for Neo to… Take out her aggression on.

She hid the bodies well, though, so it was fine by Roman and all involved, since she _wasn't_ cutting their own men to pieces… anymore, at least.

The eleventh meeting, she'd found something infinitely more amusing to do during meetings to pass the time. Specifically, watching random porn videos on her Scroll that she found in the back of the room with her earbuds in and the sound _just_ low enough that no one could actually hear the videos. Which drew a tired sigh and rolled eye from Roman every time she did it, _especially_ when she did it while he was saying his piece at the _other_ end of the room, where he couldn't lift a finger to do anything about it.

Soon, this started to bore her as well, though. Roman stopped caring, and that took that part of the fun away, but going back to just sitting there quietly wasn't an option… So she started finding more 'interesting' videos, purposefully looking around for things she herself hadn't done and might enjoy. She, personally, though she was quite the kinky little catch, and had done a _lot_ , but she was surprised in the best of was when she found out that there were things even _she_ hadn't thought to try.

Things that made her bite her lip and clench her thighs together just _imagining_ giving them a roll, and even a few ways to do more mundane things that she hadn't tried either. So after one meeting she went to her room and set to work on making a list and checking it twice, of plenty of things that looked really naughty and nice. It took a day of searching, and several cramped fingers from _particularly_ exciting examples, until she was satisfied with the list, saved along with dozens of bookmarks, on her Scroll.

The first she wanted to try had two pieces to it, and she enjoyed both. Doing it in public, and giving a tit fuck. Both she'd done, but this was special, because it entailed wearing a very specific piece of clothing and doing it _while wearing that_.

Neo was no stranger to tight clothes, at all. Her leotard itself was skin tight, and showed off every curve she had and a large portion of her ass, if she didn't wear pants with it. If she bent over without her jacket, it let her tits hang out for anyone to see too, the barest hint of her pink nipples visible if she bent all the way over. Several times, she'd gone around tying her shoes,just to enjoy the eyes on her from… Anyone who would look, really.

This was just as tight as her leotard, and actually covered the tops of her breasts and her neck as well, but she knew that would do _nothing_ to hide what she was packing. It was made white, and so thin that the _slightest_ pull or water on the elastic surface meant that you could see right through it like it was never there, and you could pinch it open wherever you wanted with barely any effort at all.

She'd tabbed the video halfway through and ordered one of the leotards, which she was now standing in front of the mirror and admiring herself in.

The material felt kind of like latex meeting rubber, and was colored a milky white that was only a _shade_ lighter than her own skin around it. She turned her hips and stuck her ass out a bit, the material stretching around the soft flesh to the point that it became see through entirely and made a face caught somewhere between happiness and annoyance. With the material stretched out, anyone and everyone could see every last _inch_ of her creamy, round behind if she so much as leaned over, and if she did _anything_ acrobatic at all, it would flash her core to everyone around her as well. The outfit showed off _everything_ she had to show, and that already had her heart racing and her core _throbbing_ her arousal at the exposure and the idea of it.

Or, well, her underwear if she wore any, but who did _that_ when they were going out to do what she was wanting to do? Seemed counterproductive to her, really, if things went well you'd just be taking them right back off.

Turning to face the mirror in her room again, she looked at her tits. Large for her size, but not saggy or ugly-big, and damn firm and perky. She bounced on her heels and they bounced a bit tantalizingly, and she smiled. The outfit did next to nothing to hide her breasts, the simple pull of gravity on them stretching the material out enough that her skin was perfectly visible along the bottoms. A gentle pull on the fabric showed _everything_ else, all the way up to her nipples, and she chewed her lip at the sight.

Reaching up for them and pinching them hard enough it stung wonderfully, twisting them and gasping where she stood at the sensations, her thighs clenching violently again as the material around her mound started to moisten with her arousal, the material turning translucent and giving an ever _better_ view of her clean-shaved sex. One hand left a nipple, the pink nub hard and poking through the material slightly, her hand drifting to her core needily while she watched it in the mirror.

Her fingers trailed along her stomach slowly, painfully so for her, and she chewed her lip as she crested the curve towards her hot, needy core. She cupped it, groaning mutely into the air, and massaged it gently before her thumb found the bud of her clit and rolled it, the small woman moaning loudly and almost falling on the spot. Smiling, she pulled the material taut and pinched it, twisting it until it tore and left her core open to the air, shivering at the cool breeze blowing against her before her hand covered it once more.

One finger and then two entered her inside the same moment, seeking out a bundle of nerves she knew all too well while her thumb rolled her clit and her fingers pinched and pulled at her nipple, and she watched her face flush and legs tremble in the mirror as she quickly and roughly fingered herself closer to climax. As it built, her heart hammered in her chest and her breath came out in rapid gasps or intermingled with quiet, lust filled mewls, until her shoulders hunched until she had almost doubled over, head turned to the side so she could watch herself pant, her tongue lolling gently out of her mouth.

Finally, she grunted as she came, legs trembling until they finally gave out and she collapsed to the carpeted floor, watching herself ride out her orgasm in the mirror. Her chest heaved, bright pink eyes boring back into her and roving over her body, and her legs trembled gently as she spread them out in an acrobatic stretch and smiled.

Flipping open her Scroll, she ordered seven more of the things, and then she stood and made her way past her bed to her drawers where a pair of scissors were.

Carefully, she cut a hole in material below her breasts, right between them, and smiled, pulling a bright pink dildo out of a drawer and sliding it between her breasts experimentally. Turning, she ran back to the mirror, and smiled at what she could see by just holding it there.

Her breasts were parted slightly by the toy between them, her nipples still stiff and poking at the fabric dangerously, and when she took her other hand and pressed down at the top of the fabric, she could see the head of the toy there, nestled between her lovely mounds. Curious, she leaned her head down and, mainly thanks to her natural flexibility, she managed to get her mouth around the head, tongue swirling around it as her heart once again started to race, beating steadily faster.

She wondered, for a moment, if she should let her hand wander once more between her legs, and practice on the toy before she left. But after a second, she pulled the toy free and shook her head.

It wasn't fun, just doing herself all the time, and pretending. No, she wanted a _real_ cock between her tits, a _real_ man staring down at her face and watching her tits wrap around him, her tongue circling his stiff-

She shook her head again, before she gave in to those images, and tossed the toy o her bead while she went for her pants and jacket. Lacing up her boots, she headed for the door, intent on heading into Vale and finding some lucky cock to enjoy. If they were good, maybe she'd even let them have more than just her tits.

Her throbbing core might make her do that either way, though, she thought as she plucked the toy from the bed and shoved it in her cute little backpack right next to a dirty old burlap blanket she kept for just such occasions. If not, she'd just use this, and enjoy him that way if he wasn't quite good enough to let have her entirely.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Everytime she moved, she felt the cloth of her jacket on her breasts, rubbing the sensitive numbs and the flesh around them. She felt the chilly wind on them too, tonight being a bit on the breezy side by Valean standards, and that sent goosebumps across her skin and breasts and brought her nipples battle to full mast if they managed to soften without fail. Her tight pants felt unusually constricting, too, hugging the swell of her ass and calves tight enough that when she closed her eyes, it felt like hands _everywhere_ on her. Squeezing, caressing, massaging, even pinching when her pants caught at an angle.

And gods, every _step_ felt like a hand on her mound, pressing against her and driving her mad. Three times, while she wandered and looked for someone worth a good suck, she had to sit down because her legs began to tremble and she didn't want to start moaning on the streets. _That_ might get her a kind of attention even she didn't want, as much fun as being cuffed and dragged into a car might be.

Still, that would end with her stabbing someone, and she didn't want _that_ kind of release tonight.

So she headed downtown, and then to a particularly seedy part of Vale, no more than a few narrow roads, cheap apartments, and cluttered alleys no one cared what happened in between the shining shops, storefronts and restaurants on one side, and the factory districts on another. Many young women with no other way to make money hung out around here, and Neo passed one on her knees with a barrel of a man behind her, pounding into her with reckless abandon while she cried into the crook of her elbow.

 _Neo_ came here because it was the only place in the world where she could suck, fuck, and generally have fun in public, in a dirty alleyway, without any worries at all.

She even had a favored spot, and people there knew her well enough to get the fuck out when she showed up in it. It was simple, just a normal little alleyway between two cheap apartments, blocked at the far end and with a large dumpster at the other that she could block the entrance with if she wanted to have a _lot_ of fun all at once.

When she got there, a cute brunettes had her tongue wrapped around an old man's dick, and both spotted her at the same time. She smirked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms challengingly, and part of her hoped they would argue with her. If they did, she'd invite them to join her, give that guy a _real_ blowjob and show the girl a good time as well after he was done.

But he just tucked himself into his pants and dragged her out of the alley, and she watched them vanish into another one before she rolled her eyes.

How boring… Oh well, his loss. He paid for a suck, and he might have gotten some actual pussy instead, if he'd had the balls.

Unrolling her thin blanket, she laid it out on the cold concrete near the end of the alley, able to peer between the wooden planks of the fence and see the more normal people on the other side, going about their evenings. Which made things _so_ much better, and was why she liked the spot as much as she did. When she was satisfied, she tossed her cute little pack against the wooden fence and headed to the end of the alley, dragging the dumpster so it blocked most of the entrance.

And then she hopped up on the dumpster, crossed her legs, and waited for someone with the balls to approach her. They knew why she was here, after all, she'd shown them all why she came here on day one when she'd stripped down in full view of everyone and laid across a trashcan with 'fuck at will, back door preferred' written on a sign. Back then she'd been largely unknown, and she'd spent _hours_ with random guys taking her for a spin.

Ahh, good times. She needed to do _that_ again some time, probably soon.

Five minutes later, flicking through her phone, she looked up when someone approached, smiling at her, "Hey, Doll, remember me?" She just raised her eyebrow in a clear question, and he chuckled, "Figures, you seem the kinda slut to forget the dicks she's been on. Whatever, you up for somethin'? Could use a good time."

He was muscular enough, she noted, and had the balls to insult her and _then_ ask to fuck her, so she shrugged and rolled back, handstanding off the dumpster and bounced into the alley. He followed, of course, murmuring some insult or another and following her to the burlap blanket she'd laid out.

She shouldered off her jacket and tossed it on the backpack, and was just unzipping her pants when she felt him move up behind her. One hand shot around to her throat, squeezing it roughly, while the other grabbed a breast and squeezed it, "Sorry, Doll, not a lot of patience tonight."

She grinned, leaning against him and grasping the fronts of his legs with her fingers, staring into his dark eyes while he alternated pinching a nipple and choking her. She groaned, low in her throat, and ground her ass against him each time he squeezed her throat until she felt him hard against her. Then she reached up with a hand, fingers brushing against his cheek and beckoning him down until their lips met in a quick, hot, needy kiss, devoid of anything except the basic feel of his lips on hers, his stubble on her cheeks, and his tongue in her mouth.

She broke it after a second and turned, pushing him away from her against a wall and pointing at him and then where he stood to tell him to wait, and the man sighed and crossed his arms. She liked being manhandled, and everyone knew it, but everyone also knew that they did what she wanted or got nothing.

Smiling, she leaned against the other wall across from him, reaching up to pull the fabric of her leotard taut, letting him see every _inch_ of her breasts, and he whistled, "Fancy clothes, right there. See the hole at the bottom. That what you're wanting tonight, just a cock between your tits?"

She made a 'more or less' motion with her hand, and reached for her zipper. A second later, she felt cool air on her legs and mound, and tossed them into a pile with her jacket, smiling at the man even more seductively and thrusting her hips out, a hand ducking down so two fingers could spread her lips for him in a show while the other pinched and pulled at her nipples.

"God damn…" He murmured, watching her thumb move to slowly circle her clit, and looking at her, "You're in the mood, ain't ya?" She pointed at his loose cargo shorts, and made a stroking motion, and he chuckled, "Sure, don't gotta ask me twice."

He wasn't _terribly_ well endowed, she noted when he pulled his cock out and started stroking it like she'd asked him too. Only about five inches, and maybe half one thick, but it would do for what she wanted. A finger plunged into her depths while she watched him, just _imagining_ a laundry list of things he could do to her while her heart hammered in her chest and her breath came in short, panted bursts mixed with mewls and moans, but that wasn't why she was here.

At least, not this time.

Or maybe later, if he earned a reward.

"You know, Doll," he started after a minute of her watching him, and fantasizing, and enjoying herself, she raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, "I coulda stroked myself off at home. So if you don't mind, can we get to gettin'?"

She rolled her eyes at him but stepped forward, closing the distance in two strides and wrapping one hand around his member while her other reached up like before and pulled him in for another brief kiss, pulling away and smirking when his eyes met her own before squeezing his shaft in her hands and drawing a groan from him. Her smirk widened and the she sank to her knees, leaning down to kiss his head.

 _That_ drew a moan, outright, and another smile, and then she trailed kisses down its length, letting the girth of it rest on her face. It tasted salty and hot, and when her pink eyes met his around his length, resting against her cheek while her tongue played along its base, she felt it _twitch_ in anticipation. Trailing her tongue along it the whole way, she returned to its head and gave it a kiss, looking up at him meaningfully. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she watched his expression change as she took the head into her mouth and then in one motion, _slammed_ down on it, feeling the tip poke down her throat and making her gag and choke while heat pooled between her legs.

He murmured _something_ above her, a hand resting on the top of her head, but she wasn't paying any attention to him now. For several minutes she slid up and down his shaft at frankly dangerous speeds, choking when his shaft slammed down her throat and then gasping for air when the tip _popped_ out from between her lips. After the first couple minutes, she let go of his shaft and just gripped his pants, letting him thrust into her mouth as fast and hard as he wanted.

Her Aura let her take it, even when he seemed to forget he was in her mouth, and used her hair like handlebars while he fucked her for all she was worth. She moaned, louder and harder, as he used her and he swore her name. She was always careful to use enough to keep it from hurting her, but leave that _sting_ she enjoyed so much behind. Her mind started to blank and a small hand dove between her legs, three fingers knuckle deep in her core, while she enjoyed the ride for however long it went on for, the man above her gasping and grunting and giving her all the time in the world.

"On your face or down your throat, Doll." He grunted, the girl looking up at him and actually thinking about it for a few seconds before he _slammed_ back into her throat and pulled away again, "Better make a choice, 'fore I pick for you."

Shrugging, she held up her free hand while the other drove her to the edge, two digits raised as her answer. He slammed into her throat twice more before she felt him twitch once, then twice, and let her eyes roll closed while another finger plunged inside her snatch, rapidly driving herself to a finish before he slammed into her hard enough to sting, ropy shots of cum shooting against her throat and making her choke, hand on his pants gripping the fabric hard enough to almost tear it.

"Shit, Doll…" He gasped, releasing her hair and letting her rest on her haunches, catching her breath while he panted above her. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow, and asked, "That all you wanted, though?" She raised her brow at him, reaching out to grasp his cock and stroking it slowly while he spoke, keeping it hard and making sure it was lubricated enough for what she wanted to do next. "I got more in me, if you want it."

It took a few tries before she managed to get his cock between her breasts through the hole in her costume, but she did in the end, holding her breasts around it and squeezing them together. He groaned, and she leaned her head down to circle her tongue around the head through the fabric, drawing a longer, throatier moan from the man. Without warning, he started thrusting against her, the hot meat of his cock sliding between her breasts rapidly, and held her head down, forcing it lower so that each thrust pushed the head of his cock between her lips.

She smiled around the cock when she felt the twitching between her breasts. Apparently, he very much enjoyed a good titfuck, and that was fine. The faster he came, the better, when it came to this. All she cared about in a titfuck was feeling the cum between her lovely mounds, sticky and hot, and she wondered how it would feel with that _inside_ her little outfit.

When he finally thrust his last thrust, she felt his cum slamming against her lips through the fabric and wrapped her hands around his waist, holding him there while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it, circling her tongue around his member while she felt the cum shoot out and onto her chest. She leaned back when he sighed, squeezing her breasts together and shivering at the feeling of the cum between her tits, hot and sticky just like she enjoyed. She rubbed them against each other, and then a hand dipped down, fingers trailing around the hole in her outfit curiously.

When it came back sticky, she let him watch her lick each finger clean, and he shook his head, "You are one kinky bitch, you know that, Doll?" He was panting, out of breath and tired now, and she spared his cock a glance curiously, "Yeah, think I'm done for tonight. Sorry, Doll."

She rolled her eyes but waved him away regardless, and he left without a word while she flopped down on the burlap blanket, a hand between her legs gently circling her clit needily. She'd hoped to get him in there, too, but he'd run off… Oh well.

There was always next time, she thought as she fished out the little dildo from before. And this hadn't been bad, regardless.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Shortish smut chapter, hope you liked it. Drop me suggestions you have, and I may consider them. Note, I mean suggestions, not commissions on this. This is just for me to practice, study, and learn new ways to write this stuff because I wanna get good at it.**_

 _ **As always, stay twisted, and enjoy the ride.**_


	2. Fun on the Beach

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Escapee, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Characters :**_ **Neo**

 _ **Tags :**_ **Beach Fun, Massage, Public, Anal, Cleaning Up, Oral, Facial**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Neo _loved_ the beach, she absolutely adored it even.

The warm sun beating down on her back through her parasol, the relaxing sound of the waves crashing on the sand, the bird calls overhead, the fruity drinks with the cute umbrellas, and of course, the _skimpy_ bikini she got to wear to draw as much attention as she wanted. Pale white and edged with brown and pink lace, even _she_ knew it was basically underwear that did little to hide her chest and _nothing_ to hide the curve of her behind.

"I'm not too sure about this… We're supposed to be scoutin' out places to hit, ain't we?" She smirked, looking over her shoulder at the distinctly anxious looking thug she'd borrowed from Junior to 'look for good spots to hit'.

Not a lie, she just wanted to hit a different _kind_ of spot than Junior had assumed. And he'd do, even if he was a bit _plain_ for her tastes. Not really muscled enough to matter, and even in the shorts he was wearing he didn't look very toned, stubble but no beard, and only a few inches taller than her... _somehow_.

Doable, if nothing special. Enough for her to get her rocks off, at least, she hoped.

"Miss Neo?" He said to get her attention, the woman lying on her stomach looking over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. He held up the two other umbrellas she'd made him bring and asked, "Uh, where did you want me to put these at?"

Picking her scroll up off the sand, she typed out a response and a moment later his Scroll buzzed, " _Open them and put them on my right, so that they block the wind. It gets chilly sometimes."_

And putting it there would block vision from the few people even _on_ the beach, she knew, not that he realized of course. He did as he was told, of course, opening the two umbrellas and laying them on their sides next to each other a couple feet to her right. With her foot, she reached up and over her back to nudge hers to lean down and rest on their edges as he stepped away, forming a small wall of opaque plastic.

" _Now come here and put lotion on my back. Think of it as a reward for all your hard work for Roman and Junior."_ She ordered when he came back, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on her forearms.

Sighing, he knelt next to her with his back to the umbrellas and picked up the little brown bottle she held up for him.

He squirted some out on her back and, surprised by the cold liquid, she squeaked and stuffened and he chuckled awkwardly, "S-Sorry, Miss Neo, I didn't even think about it being cold…"

" _Just massage my back."_ She said shortly, pouting at him but watching him nod and set to work rubbing small circles nervously into her shoulders. Smiling into her arm so he wouldn't see, she waited until his fingers ghosted the back straps of her bikini-top and made a fake face of surprise, " _I forgot all about my top, sorry. Just untie it."_

"U-Uh, yeah, sure." He nodded, and she smiled as his fingers tugged at the little bow she'd tied into it cutely. Gently, probably scared to _offend_ her, he picked up the strings and laid it on the sand next to her. "There you go, Miss Neo."

In response, she turned on her side and smiled at him, pulling the _front_ off and handing it to him, letting him get a nice view of her round, firm tits and her hard pink peaks. After a couple seconds, she rolled back on her front and gave him an innocent smile, typing a message and sending it without breaking eye contact, " _Much more comfortable now, thanks. Sorry for that, but little accidents happen all the time. No one could get mad about that, right?"_

"N-No, Miss Neo." He swallowed anxiously, the front of his shorts twitching a bit at the 'accident' she'd had. While he focused on oiling her lower back and hips up, she subtly slid a hand under her to her chest, biting her lip as she twisted a nipple and mewled gently in response. "M-Ma'am?"

Flicking the hand out fast enough he couldn't notice, she typed a quick message and sent it, " _You're really good at massages, that's all. It's hot."_ A lie, but she saw another twitch in his shorts and smiled cutely up at him regardless. " _Don't forget to get the rest of me too, I'd hate to get burned."_

"T-The rest of you…?" Smiling cutely all the while and making a slow show of it, she slid her hands down her sides and to her hips, pulling the ties there so her bottom fell open. Barely more than a thong, but she saw the little tent that meant her efforts had worked nonetheless, handing them to him while he swallowed anxiously and set them aside, "Oh."

" _Get in between the cheeks good, too, and inside or you'll never fit in the back."_ She sent, winking as he stiffened in _two_ senses of the word and looked at her pale, round ass with sudden hunger and she sent another message while she gently rolled her hips side to side tantalizingly for him. " _I told you this was a reward for all your hard work, didn't I?"_

Nodding he ignored the rest of her hips and back, not that she _cared_ , and put more oil in his hands, rubbing them together and reaching for her firm behind. She shuddered as he grabbed each cheek in a hand and _squeezed_ roughly, less rubbing the oil in now that he knew what was going on and more just sticking it on her ass. She chided him with a slap and a raised eyebrow, and he got the message, gently massage her cheeks and digging his fingers into the soft flesh until she was mewling.

She felt his fingers prod her back door and gasped at the contact, excited and eager for him to _get to it already_ , dipping a hand between her legs to roll her clit between her fingers eagerly. Two fingers pressed into her ass roughly and suddenly, and she squirmed at the feeling, pressing her hips against his hand while his fingers explored her and she mewled in delight and mimed everything he did to her with her own fingers.

After a couple minutes of that she got impatient, she turned and snapped her fingers. Surprised, and scared of what she might do to him if he'd upset her somehow she noted with a flare of sadistic arousal, she smirked. With a hand she made a 'get on with it' motion and he nodded, coughing and shuffling behind her without a word. Pulling her fingers out of herself, she watched him pull the front of his shorts open and let his five inches of stiff manhood free and waved her hand for it while the other grabbed fistfuls of the blanket under her excitedly and her legs trembled excitedly.

She grinned when he straddled her ass, grabbing his member with her hand and stroking her arousal along it, pointing the tip at her ass and pulling him towards her. When the tip pressed against her entrance, she shuddered, and he asked, "H-How rough on, uh, a scale of one to ten?"

Chuckling mutely, she held up a hand and flashed five fingers twice to say ten and he nodded, gripping her hips and murmuring, "Please don't stab me after this…"

Without another word he slammed his cock into her all the way to the base, and she shot up on her hands in surprise, pain and pleasure all mixed together. Her mouth gasped a mute scream of all three before she collapsed back onto the blanket, turning on her side and reaching back to grip her ass with a grunt as he pulled back and _slammed_ into her again and her tits trembled in the warm sun.

"Holy shit, it's… So damn tight, Miss Neo." He grunted between thrusts, settling into a rapid rhythm of slamming his hips against her hard enough her ass started to redden and the front of his shorts left a pattern on the soft flesh. "A-Are you close? I'm close."

" _Of course you are."_ She rolled her eyes, grabbing the wrist of one of his hands and miming him slapping her ass until _he_ did it, the sound reverberating loudly and sending a shock of painful pleasure up her.

When she nodded, he did it again and she writhed under him, drawing a smile from him and driving him to hit her even _harder_ than before. Hard enough that it actually shifted her on the blanket as he slammed into her, pushing her down into the sand while her hand dove between her legs and three fingers pushed into her core hungrily and her thumb made circles on her clit to drive her on.

Without warning, and all the _hotter_ because of it, he slammed his hips into her again and grunted, the small woman shuddering as she felt him shoot _rope_ after _rope_ of his seed into her for several seconds. Each gushing burst drew a shudder from her, and pushed her onwards until she finally came almost violently. Shuddering, hand _gripping_ her pussy like a handhold while the other dug into the sand and her eyes rolled in her head, she finally collapsed onto the sand and panted.

He pulled free of her with a groan and she shot to her knees instantly, pushing him back onto the sand and taking his semi-hard cock into her mouth, eyes glazing over while she trailed her tongue along it to lap up every last _bit_ of cum and it hardened in her mouth.

"M-Miss Neo, I-I'm still sensitive, I'm goin' to..." Pulling her hair into a ponytail with a hand, she grabbed one of his and put it around it to make him hold it, gagging every time she forced herself to take the cock into her throat but never slowing until he grunted, "G-Gods, I'm…"

Pulling free with a wet _pop_ , she wrapped both hands around it and started stroking as fast as she could until after a couple seconds she felt it _twitch_ and he groaned again, her eyes closing and mouth opening as he spewed _another_ load onto her face and tongue. Exhausted when he was done, and her face was liberally covered, he fell back onto the sand and watched her stroke the cum into her mouth and swallow it with a grun.

"What _are_ you?"

" _I was horny, and now I'm hungry."_ She typed back to him, taking a picture of herself to save and see if she was clean enough before getting back into her bikini and toweling herself off. " _Now come on, feed me."_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **I am no longer accepting Commissions for smut, nor posting these on my Supporter pages.**_


End file.
